35 Reasons Our Relationship Survived
by TazFromStarship
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been dating for 9 years, but he still won't propose. Will there relationship survive? "We've been waiting for our fairy tale ending."
1. Reunion

A/N:** I don't own anything.**

**HEY GUYS! It's here! I'm super pumped to write this. For those of you here from the first story, welcome back!  
**

**For those of you who are new. THIS IS A SEQUEL!**

**Go to my page for the first story: 35 Reasons I Shouldn't Date Scorpius Malfoy.**

**Read it. It's worth it. Anyways. This takes place about 8 years after Rose and Scorpius graduated.**

**Here's chapter 1. **

R's POV

Reasons I Miss Hogwarts

_1. Homework is easier than actual work._

_2. The professors are nicer than my boss._

_3. I got to see my friends every day instead of once a month._

_4. I actually got to sleep, somewhat._

_5. I had more time to spend with Scorpius._

"We still spend time together," Scorpius says from behind me. His hands massage my shoulders. I look at the list I'm writing instead of doing my work.

"I know," I respond as I sigh. "It's just not like it used to be."

"You mean kissing in crammed broom cupboards? Getting stared at _all the time? _Being whispered about?"

I cut him off, "I don't know. At school, we spent almost all our time together. Now, with work and stuff, we see each other at night for a few hours. That's it." I turn to look at him. "I miss you babe."

"We'll do more," he promises.

"Good. Why'd you come over here?"

"That's the ironic part. I came to give you this." He hands me an envelope. The signature seal of Hogwarts is on the front.

"It's from Hogwarts..." I state the obvious.

"That's the ironic part. You were just writing a list about it." He grabs the list. Smiling, he walks over to a drawer in the kitchen. He pulls it open, and in it is a folder stuffed full of paper. It's all the lists we've ever written about each other, or to each other. "I know it's not about us," he says as he puts the newest list in the folder. "But..."

"It's okay. It's still a list. And, you are mentioned in number 5." He walks back over as I begin to open our Hogwarts letter. I read it over and look up at him with a smile on my face. "A reunion!"

* * *

I stare at myself in the mirror. Pulling the black dress down at the hem, I turn to Scorpius. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful," he answers coming over to kiss my neck. I turn back to the mirror.

"Let's go, before I change my mind about the dress," I tell him. I grab my purse and pull him towards the front door. We Apparate to Hogsmeade.

"You ready?" Scorpius asks. I nod my head, and we begin to walk towards Hogwarts. After checking in at the gates, we walk into the Great Hall. I look around to see so many familiar faces.

Albus waves to me, and I smile at him. He and Alice Longbottom got married a little over a month ago.

I look around and almost squeal when I see my best friend Shannon. **(A/N: I know that Shannon was never in my first story, but she's here now)**.

Shannon ran towards me, and I pulled her into a hug. I haven't seen her since Albus's wedding, and I've missed her like crazy.

"Hi, Scorpius," she says as we pull out of our hug.

"Hello, Shannon," he greets back with a smile. He looks at me and says, "I'm going to mingle. I'll see you later." He kisses me softly and walks away.

"Has he asked you yet?" Shannon asks when he is out of earshot.

"Asked me?" I reply confused.

"To marry him, duh!" Shannon exclaims.

"Shhhh!" I exclaim back. "No, he hasn't. And you would've heard within minutes if he did!"

"Oh, right," she replies with a small laugh. "You're upset."

_Stupid best friend always being able to tell my true feelings. _"A little. I mean it's been almost 9 years, and he hasn't proposed yet."

"I'm sure he's just busy."

"Proposing takes about 5 seconds," I reply with a frown.

"Yeah, but wedding planning and wedding and honeymoon take a lot longer," she replies. "You guys are living together though, right?"

"Yeah," I tell her.

"How long?"

"Almost a year. We needed time to adjust to our jobs and things," I inform her.

"A year! He'll be asking you any second now," she assures me. "James and I lived together for a year before he asked me."

"Speak of the devil," I say as James walks over.

"Hey cuz," he greets. He gives Shannon a small kiss and places his arm around her waist.

"You're a year older than us," I tell him.

"Yep," he says.

"I meant, if you a year older, why are you at _our_ reunion?" I ask.

"The invite said that you could bring a date," he says. "Look," he points at Ellie Finnagin, "she brought her husband. He went to Durmstrang, and he's two years older."

"Touche," I reply. Shannon has been staring at James this whole time, so I decide to give them some alone time. "I'll meet up with you guys later," I say with a small wave.

I walk over to the punch bowl and see Jordan Goyle standing by herself. "Hey, Jordan," I greet walking over.

"Hi, Rose," she replies with a smile.

"I don't mean to sound like a know-it-all," I begin.

"Like you did in school?" she asks. She smiles and laughs, and I know that she doesn't mean it rudely.

I laugh too. "Exactly. But I heard you got married a while ago. Where's your husband?"

"Oh," she says. "He's a Muggle, so he's not allowed in Hogwarts. I think it's stupid because I told him about it and everything before we got married, but whatever. Some old rule."

"That stinks," I tell her. Her eyes flicker to my ring finger, and a small look of surprise covers her face.

Before she can say anything, Lucy, another friend from school, comes over with a huge smile on her face. "Hey! I've been looking for you. Guess what!"

"What?" I ask.

"Ian and I eloped!" she exclaimed holding up her finger. "Last week. My parents got mad at me and forbade me from seeing him, because he's five years old, so we got married!"

Ian is from my grade, but he must have brought Lucy with him.

"That's so sweet," Jordan says with a smile.

"I know right!" Lucy shouts.

Jordan and Lucy begin to talk about weddings and stuff, and I frown. Looking around, I notice how many people are married, or at least engaged. My heart falls as I wonder why Scorpius hasn't asked me yet. I fiddle with the promise ring he gave me our seventh year and walk away from the squealing girls.

I walk outside and sit down on the steps thinking about my relationship. Maybe it's not as wonderful as I've always thought it was.

**And there it is! Please review! I want this to be good, because a lot of the time, authors write really crappy sequels**.

**I want this one to be really good. Review with suggestions**

**Thanks for sticking with my writing :D**

**xoxo**


	2. Awards

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Wow guys. I'm practically tearing up. This story has only been posted for a day, and I already have dozens of followers, several favorites, and AMAZING reviews. You are the GREATEST people ever!**

S's POV

Reasons I DON'T Miss Hogwarts

_1. Everyone here stares at Rose and me._

_2. The teachers hate me._

_3. There's no bed for me and Rose to..."cuddle"...in._

_4. Several kids give me evil glares every second. _

_5. There is magic making it impossible for anyone to spike the punch._

_6. The music is horrible._

_7. Every dances awkwardly. _Very_ awkwardly. _

_8. The jerks haven't changed a bit._

"Scorpius Malfoy," a voice sneers. I stop making my mental list and look to see Ryan Rous. The meanest Slytherin that ever roomed the halls.

"Ryan," I respond. His posse stands behind him with rude smirks as ugly as ever. Speak of the jerks.

"Why are you even here?" he asks with a small laugh. "It's not like anyone misses you."

"If you don't miss me why are you talking to me?" I reply.

He is momentarily caught off guard. His friend covers for him, "You should be happy that the most popular guy in school is talking to you."

I laugh. "He is not the most popular guy in school because one: we are no longer in school, and two: _no one likes you." _

He snickers. "_Everyone _likes me."

"Whatever," I sigh turning to walk away.

"Especially Rose."

I freeze and turn at his mention of my girlfriend. "What?"

"I said, 'Especially Rose,'" he repeats with a smirk. "_She _likes me."

"No. She. Doesn't," I snap stepping closer.

"You're right. It's more than like."

My wand is out before I even have time to think. Within two seconds, Ryan is on the ground. Realizing I had hexed him, I ran out of the room. Sprinting out of the school, I nearly run over Rose, who is sitting on the steps.

"Rose?" I ask even though I know it's hear.

"H-hi Scorp," she mumbles wiping at her eyes.

I sit down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Have you been crying?"

"N-no," she says although it's pretty obvious she has been.

"Baby," I pull her closer, "please tell me what's wrong."

"It's just...Why haven't you...Do you really love me?" she asks looking up at me.

My mouth falls open. "Of course I do! Why would you even ask that?"

"It's just...you haven't...it's complicated," she says with a huff.

I pull her closer and rub circles on her upper arm. "Baby. Talk to me, please."

"I don't want to," she says with a small cry. I wipe away her tear, and she smiles sadly up at me. "It feels like you don't love me."

"Why?" I question.

"You haven't proposed yet."

I sigh. I knew this was coming any day now. "It's complicated."

"You don't love me," she insists.

"No! It's not that. I swear. I love you more than anything. I would die for you. I want to get married, and we will. It's just really complicated."

"Please explain."

"Life had been insane lately. I don't have the time for planning and having a wedding right now," I tell her as I think about my life.

"Shannon was right," she mumbles to herself.

"Hm?" I stare into the darkness. All traces of sadness leaves her face, and she begins to glow with a radiant smile.

"Nothing," she whispers. "I love you too."

* * *

We walk back into the Great Hall after spending about an hour on the steps. We just sat and thought. Each of us lost in our own worries and questions until a loud bang from the Hall startled us back into reality.

Everyone is standing silently as they stare up at Professor McGonagall, who is still Headmistress.

"Good evening," she greets with her heart-warming smile. "I hope you have all been enjoying yourselves. Now can the Head Boy and Girl come to the stage?"

Albus and Alice smile and walk up to McGonagall. They both give speeches about how Hogwarts brought people together and made unbreakable bonds. I look down at Rose as she gets slightly teary eyed. Hogwarts was her home. It was her everything, her reason for walking up every day.

For me, it was nothing more than an escape. A way to get out of the house. A way to avoid my father, my abusive father.

Rose looks up at me and smiles as Albus and Alice talk about relationships that have lasted. I smile down at her, and her face turns back towards the stage. I think about how she was crying just an hour ago. It's time for us to get married. I just need to ask for my parents blessing. I don't want to get married without their approval **(A/N: Thank you to musicprincess1990 who gave me this idea).**

Albus and Alice leave the stage, and McGonagall smiles. "It's awards time!" she exclaims. Everyone begins to holler and cheer.

"These awards were given out at the end of Seventh Year. When you are called, please come up to the stage," she explains. "Best Prankster: Ian Howler." Ian smiles as everyone looks at him and cheers. He gives Lucy a quick peek and walks up the stage.

"Best smile: Jordan Goyle." Jordan smiles her amazing smile and walks up the stage. "Best hugger: Shannon Parker." Shannon smiles and walks up to join Jordan.

We go through the rest: best laugh, funniest kid, best singer, best personality, most gullible, most annoying but loved anyway, biggest ego, biggest party animal, biggest gossip, nicest person, and biggest flirt.

"Best couple: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy." I smile as Rose just looks surprised.

"Rose," I whisper, "how do you _not _remember that we won best couple?"

We walk up to the stage as everyone stares. "I remember," she whispers back. "It's just I still don't believe that these people vote for _us." _Everyone claps as she whispers seductively, "I remember the night after we won much better though."

"Most hardworking: Rose Weasley." She smiles at everyone. "Worst attendance and most detentions: Scorpius Malfoy." I smile.

How is that the most hardworking ended up with me, the one with the worst attendance and most detentions?

I look at Rose as I hold her hand. Whatever made it possible, I am grateful for it every day.

**I'm really pleased with this, and all my fans. **

**PLEASE review. **

**I love you all. I'll update soon, promise.**

**xoxo**


	3. Permission

**A/N: I don't own anything. **

**Hey, so sorryyyy I haven't updated. I've been on vacation at Michigan's Adventure. Also, I haven't been getting the emails from this, so I thought no one cared. But that's NOT the case! Fanfiction disabled my emails b/c they were getting sent to spam. **

**But now that I look. 34 FOLLOWERS! I know for some of you that's not a lot, but it is for me. So, thank you so much. I love you all.**

S's POV

Thoughts Going Through My Head When I Talked to My Dad

_1. He's mad._

_2. He's going to say no._

_3. Why haven't I said anything to him in 5 years?_

_4. I should screw his opinion and marry Rose._

_5. He's gonna kill me. _

_6. What if he says no?_

_7. Will he even come to the wedding?_

_8. Does he-_

"Scorpius," his voice cut me off. "Please, no elbows on the table."

"Sorry, Father," I respond moving my arms. We sit awkwardly eating dinner. We haven't said much. He hasn't acted the least bit surprised that I showed up after 5 years of no words. Mother is not home yet, and I know that I should talk to Dad before she is. "Father, can I ask you something?"

He looks up. "I suppose."

"I would like to ask Rose to marry me," I blurt.

"I thought that you would have broken up with that ginger by now," he stated.

"No. I've been dating her for several years, and I've wanted to marry her for quite a while. I just haven't wanted to do it without your approval," I tell him.

"You want me to approve you bringing a Weasley into our family?" he asks.

I know it is a rhetorical question, but I still nod my head.

"I don't know," he responds with a sigh.

I gasp. "What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"I mean that it's not a yes or a no."

"Why?" I ask standing up angrily. "Why can't you just say yes? Please."

"Scorpius," he calmly replies from his seat. "Sit down."

"NO!" I holler back. "I didn't have to wait. I could've proposed years ago. But I thought that you deserved to know. Please!"

I don't wait for him to reply. I storm out the door, grabbing my cloak on the way. As I step outside to Disapparate, I see Mother. Her eyes are wide; her mouth hanging open.

I see her mouth form my name, but I am gone too fast to reply.

* * *

I hardly move the next day. It's so hard to believe that my own father won't give me his blessing for a wedding. It's not fair.

"Scorp?" a voice comes from the doorway. I turn to see Rose standing.

"Hey, babe," I greet not getting off the couch.

"What's wrong?" she asks coming over.

"It's nothing." I move over, and she sits down next to me.

She raises her eyebrow and gives me a 'Don't-lie-to-me' look.

"Rose," I whine. "It's really nothing. Just some work problems."

"That's not true," she argues. "Somethings wrong, and since you don't care about work that much, I know it's not that. Please tell me."

"It's my father," I sigh.

She gasps. "But you haven't talked to him in five years."

"I went to see him last night." Her eyes widen. "I know. I just I had to talk to him. It didn't go well." She wraps her arms around me, and I lean into her warm embrace. "He still hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," she assures. "He's just had a bad life, never been the best parent."

I laugh. "That's an understatement. But he really does."

"He doesn't hate you," she repeats. "And if he does, which he doesn't, _I_ love you." She turns my head so it's facing her and looks in my eyes. "You'll always have me."

I smile at her. She's my Rose. She's one-of-a-kind. "I love you too."

We go to bed, and while we lie there just holding hands, I think about us. Some times we are passionate and lustful. Other times we are cheesy and romantic. It's one of the things I love about our re-

_Knock, knock._

I groan and go to answer the door. I groan again when I see who is standing there.

"Hello, Scorpius."

"Hello, Father." I close the door and step outside to talk to him so Rose won't hear. "What do you want?"

He frowns. "Manners, Scorpius." I don't reply, so he continues, "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Are you?" I snap back. "Or is Mother making you come say this?"

"Scorpius!" he exclaims appalled. "I said I was sorry."

"Is that it? Can I go back to bed?" I question.

"No, I have more." He pauses, and we are filled with silence. I don't say anything because I can tell his next words are hard to say. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," he repeats. "You can marry Rose."

I smile and, forgetting myself, hug him. "Thank you."

We say a few more awkward words, and I walk inside feeling on top of the world.

Rose Malfoy. It sounds great already.

**Sorry for any mistakes. I'm really busy right now.**

**Dedicated to my best friend. Her birthday is tomorrow. Happy 15th Can'tGetEnoughPotter!**

**xoxo**


	4. Questions

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Sorry I made y'all wait so long for this. I've been doing other things. Writing other fanfictions. Making gifbooms :)**

**Anyways. I'll try to update faster next time.**

R's POV

Reasons I Love Scorpius

_1. He's charming._

_2. He's amazing. _

_3. He's beautiful _

_4. He makes me smile. _

_5. He makes me a better person. _

_6. He _always _keeps me on my toes. _

_7. He accepts me for whom I am. _

_8. He's full of surprises (good and bad)._

_9. He always comes back to me. _

_10. He loves me. _

"I do love you," he says from behind me.

I turn to him and smile. "I love you, too." I stand up, give him a quick peck, put the list in the list drawer, and head to my room.

"What's up, Rose?" he questions following me.

"What do you mean?" I reply without turning away from my closet.

"You're acting...different today," he tells me.

"No, I'm not," I deny. I pick out an outfit and head to the bathroom to get changed.

"Ok, now I know somethings up," he says as he grabs my elbow. He spins me so I'm facing him. "Rose, baby, what's wrong?"

"Not-" I begin to say. I look into his eyes and sigh. "What happened last night?" I ask honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that yesterday you were all moody and strange, then you go answer the door at God-knows-what hour. And when you come back, you're all sunshine and daisies." I look up at him with a small frown. "I just don't get it, and I don't get why you're not telling me."

"Rose," he sighs. "It's complicated."

"Whatever." I shrug off his hand and walk into the bathroom.

"Rose, I love you," he calls through the door. "I don't want to keep secrets. That was my dad at the door."

Gasping, I shove open the door and walk out to talk to him. "What!? What happened?"

"He apologized," Scorpius tells me with a huge smile on his face. "Rose?"

"What?" I ask when I notice the lustful expression he's wearing. Instead of saying something, he points to my chest. I look down and notice that I don't have a shirt on over my bra. "I'll be right back," I groan turning to go into the bathroom.

Once again, he grabs my elbow and spins me around. "No. Don't." He seductively licks his lips. I laugh and whack his arm.

* * *

I sigh. "It's good to be home," I mumble to myself. After a long day at work, I want nothing more than to lie on the couch and watch _Wizard's Idol _with Scorpius. I put the key in the door and open it. "Scorp!" I holler. "I'm home."

"In the kitchen, honey," he calls back.

"Honey?" I mumble to myself. Scorpius only calls me pet names when he wants something. I roll my eyes. I stop in my track when I see him in the kitchen. The lighting is dimmed, and there is soft romantic music playing. A table for two is set, complete with tablecloth, candles, and flowers.

"Scorp," I gasp. "What's all this for?"

Instead of answering, he walks over and takes my coat and bag. After hanging them up, he pulls out my chair. I sit in it and smile at him. After placing a quick peck on my lips, he goes and brings out two salads.

"Scorpius, why the fancy dinner?" I ask again as we start eating.

"What? I can't treat my girlfriend to a fancy dinner every once in a while?" he asks.

I smile. "Of course you can, but-"

"No buts," he commands. We eat and chatter about our days. After the salads, he brings out steak with potatoes.

"Yum," I moan as I eat.

Finally, he brings out a chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and hot fudge. **(A/N: I'm so frickin hungry.)**

"Thanks so much for this, Scorpius," I tell him with a wide grin. "It's just what I needed after a long day."

He smiles back at me. "There's more."

"There is?" I gasp.

"Yes." Then my heart stops. Why? Because he is down on one knee, and he is holding a small red box. "Rose Weasley," he opens the box, "will you marry me?"

"YES!" I shout as tears begin to fall down my cheeks. "Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes!"

He places the ring on my finger, and we share a passionate kiss.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim after we pull apart. "I have to tell _everyone!"_

"I love you," he responds leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too." And we share another kiss.

**:( I want a boyfriend like Scorpius. :(**

**Haha, anyways. Please review! and favorite! Thanks for reading, I'll try to post again ASAP.**

**xoxo**


	5. Maids

**A/N: I don't own anything. **

**Nothing much to say...my foot hurts...I like food...hamsters :)**

R's POV

Things To Do Before the Wedding

_1. Get a dress_

_2. Get bridesmaids_

_3. Get them dresses _

_4. Pick a Maid of Honor_

_5. Get flowers_

_6. Book a place_

_7. Pick a cake_

_8. Set a Date_

_9. Send out invites_

_10. But make an invite list first_

_11. Get a photographer_

"Wow," Scorpius said as he walked into the kitchen. "We got engaged last night, relax."

"I'm sorry," I say looking up from the list. "I'm just excited."

"Me too," he responds with a smile. After giving me a quick good morning peck, he walks to the stove to make breakfast.

After breakfast, I lie down on the couch. Thinking about the wedding, I stare at the ring on my finger. "What do you want to do today?" Scorpius asks as he lies next to me.

"I don't know," I respond cuddling closer to him. "This." I give him a kiss, and we end up snogging for several minutes. Finally, we are forced to surface for air.

"I love you," he mumbles.

"I know," I tell him with a smile. He kisses my nose, and I giggle. "I love you, too."

After snogging for a bit longer, the doorbell rings. Groaning, Scorpius stands up to answer it. "Rose! It's for you!"

I groan and stand to walk to the door. "Shannon!" I squeal when I see my best friend standing in the doorway.

"Rosie!" she hollers back. We hug, and after pulling away, I notice that Scorpius fled. "Let me see it," she demands taking my hand and looking at the ring.

I roll my eyes; Shannon has always been bossy. "Isn't it beautiful?" I sigh.

"Gorgeous," she agrees. "I want details." She leads me back over to the couch. "When? Where? How? EVERYTHING!"

I laugh and begin to tell her all about the night before. "I cannot wait to help you plan the wedding," she tells me. "I'll be the best Maid of Honor ever!"

I smile at her and stare at my ring as she continues to rant about wedding.

Only minutes after she leaves, the doorbell rings away. I groan and answer it. "Hey, girl."

"Victoire!" I pull her into a hug, and we walk to the couch together. "How's life been?"

"Don't avoid the topic," she says with an eye-roll. She, like Shannon, grabs my hand to see the ring. "Oh, Rosie," she gasps. "It's beautiful."

"I know," I respond with a goofy smile.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Victoire," I say. "So, how's Teddy?"

We talk about the family for a while, and then she tells me she has to leave.

"Bye, babe," I tell her as I walk her to the door.

"See ya soon." She pulls me into a hug. "If you need anything before the wedding, don't hesitate to ask. I mean, after all, that is what the Maid of Honor is meant for."

I hug her again, and after she leaves, I groan and flop on the couch.

"Scorpius!" I holler. "Get your lazy arse out here!"

He appears from the bedroom and sits at the end of the couch. "What's up?" he asks rubbing my feet.

"I'm having problems," I tell him. He gestures for me to go on, and I sigh, "Victoire and Shannon both think that they are my Maid of Honor."

"Ok, just pick one and tell the other you didn't pick her," he says simply.

"Scorpius," I whine. "You are _such _a guy." I roll my eyes at him. "I can't just tell one of them no."

"Want me to tell them for you?"

"NO!" I smack him. "This is serious."

"Ok," he stops smiling and looks at me, "I'm listening."

"I don't know whom I should pick. I don't want to hurt either's feeling, but I can't have two Maids of Honor."

"Why not?"

I look at him like he's an idiot. "You're an idiot."

"Ok, ok." He raises his hands in mock surrender. "Who do you want to be your Maid of Honor?"

"I don't know!" I exclaim. "That's the problem. Aren't you listening?"

He groans. "I'm listening. I'm just not understanding. I don't speak girl!"

"Understand this: you are sleeping on the couch." I stand up and storm to our room pissed off that he won't give me any serious help.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, Scorpius is already gone for work. He didn't even leave a note like he usually does. I make my breakfast, and just as I sit down to eat it, an owl appears.

I grab the letter from the owl and open it curiously.

_Honey,_

_I heard about the engagement. Congratulations! We want Scorpius and you to come to the Burrow for a giant family gathering in celebration._

_The whole family will be there because we all wish to see you (and the ring)._

_Ron sends his regards. You know men. Always working. Too busy to write a stupid letter. _

_Oh! By the way, have you heard from Hugo? He hasn't said anything since he left for the States. Please try to get a hold of him. We would like him to come to the gathering also._

_Best wishes,_

_Mum_

I smile at the nice note and decide that I'll send a reply after work. The gathering sounds like a lot of fun, but I will somehow have to convince Scorpius to go.

I smile mischievously. Convincing Scorpius to do things is one of my favorite activities. ;)

**Review.**

**Please.**

**PLEASE.**

**pumpkins.**

**pizza. **

**I like p words :D**

**xoxo**


	6. Alex

**A/N: I don't own anything,**

**Wow guys, I am sooo sorry! It has been way too long since I've written, but school started and I've been SWAMPED! Please don't hate me! I'm trying my best; I just have a really busy life. **

Previously in my fanfiction:

The happy couple goes to a reunion and sees everyone married. So, Scorpius gets permission to marry Rose. He proposes and she says yes. All is happy-da-diddly-do until both Shannon and Victoire want to be Rose's Maid of Honor. She doesn't know who to pick. She asks Scorp for his help, but he doesn't give any advice. She makes him sleep on the couch. Rose gets a letter from her mom about a gathering for the engagement.

**Anyways, here is my next chapter. Enjoy :)**

S's POV

How To Help Rose With Her Problem

_1. Make one of the girls "disappear"_

_2. Tell them to choose among themselves_

_3. Listen to Rose and give good advice (haha...not)_

_4. Put Shannon and Victoire in the Hunger Games. Whoever makes it out alive is Maid of Honor_

_5. Get Rose to have two Maids of Honor_

_6. Distract Rose ;)_

"I like that last one," Rose whispers seductively behind me. She kisses my neck, and I sigh.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiles. I spin around and pull her onto my lap.

"But I really do want to help," I tell her. I give her a quick peck before putting on my serious face. "So, what can I do, madam?"

She giggles. "Let's start with number 6, and then we'll figure out the rest."

I wink at her and pull her in for a snog. After a few minutes of snogging, we get interrupted by the doorbell.

"Everytime!" she huffs getting off my lap. I pout, and she giggles giving me one last peck before going to the door.

"Excuse me? Are you Rose Weasley?" I hear a voice ask.

"Soon to be Rose Malfoy, but yes, I am," she responds with a wink in my direction.

"I have a letter here for you," the man replies.

"Oh," Rose responds clearly surprised. "Thank you so much."

Rose closes the door and marches back over to me. Sitting on my lap again, she looks at the envelope with a questioning look. "Who do you think it's from?" she asks.

"I have no clue."

"Well, I don't understand why they didn't use an owl or something," she responds.

"Maybe it's not from a wizard," I suggest.

"But I don't know anyone that's not a wiz..." she lets the sentence drag off. "No. Oh, oh, no!"

"What?" I question.

"I think I know who it's from," she responds, her eyes full of worry.

"I'm guessing this isn't some long lost best friend or something," I say.

She whacks me with the letter. "This is serious! Don't make me make you sleep on the couch again!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Who's it from?"

"Alex."

"Alex?"

"Alex!"

"Who's Alex?" I question.

"My creeper! My stalker!" she shouts standing up and throwing the letter at me.

"Do you want me to open it?" I question.

"Sure, but please tell me I was wrong. Please tell me it's not from Ale..."

"It's from Alex," I cut her off.

"Oh no," she sighs. She paces back and forth in front of me. "Oh just read it."

"Ok, if you insist...'Dear my lovely Rose.'" I look up. "Lovely?"

"Just go on; I'll explain later," she replies.

"'Dear my lovely Rose. It has been entirely too long. I miss your sweet face and delicious body. I miss those nights that we would spend together in my basement. It was just the three of us together. You thought I loved her. She thought I loved her. But, alas, it was you I loved. I am writing this letter now to beg you, come to me. I need you. I need every piece of you. My house is the same as it was years ago. Come soon. I need you. Yours forever and ever and ever and ever and ever, Alex."

Rose groans in response to the note. I stand up and face her. "Who is this Alex? And why is he writing you notes? Why were you together in his basement? What did you two do? Who..."

"Oh my gosh! Scorpius! Calm down!" she hollers at me. She grabs the letter and rips it to pieces. "Alex is a creeper. I had nothing to do with him. Trust me!"

"Than why is he writing you letters like this?"

"I don't know! Maybe because he's a perverted creeper who somehow found out where I live?" She takes a deep breath. "Ok, when we were fifteen, Shannon dated Alex. He was her neighbor, and they went out for a few years. I met him a few times, and he would also creep on me. It caused this huge fight between Shannon and me."

"Is he in love with you?" I ask.

"He was, and I guess, I mean with this note, he still is..." she trails off and looks down at the pieces of the letter. "Scorpius, how'd he find me?"

"I don't know, Rose." I pull her into a hug.

"I'm scared." She holds me tighter. "He was always really creepy, and once Shannon found out the truth, she had to move to escape."

"Rose, I really don't know what to do," I tell her.

"What if he shows up here?" she asks.

"Then we'll move," I say.

"Really?" she pulls away and looks up at me.

"Whatever you need me to do; I'll do it," I promise.

"I love you," she mumbles leaning in to kiss me.

**Ok, I know this isn't the best, but I have 2 other fics I despretely need to update. I'll try to write more. So sorry**

**Please review**

**xoxo**


	7. Corner

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**So sorry I've been too busy to update lately, but I'm back now :)))**

_**Previously: Rose and Scorpius are getting married. Victoire (Rose's cousin) and Shannon (her best friend) both think they'll be her maid of honor. Then, Rose's stalker, Alex (Shannon's ex) writes her a creepy love letter. **_

_**Continue:**_

R's POV

What To Do About Alex

_1. Move_

_2. Putting a blocking spell on the house_

_3. Send Scorpius out after him_

_4. Alert the Muggle police_

_5. Cry_

_6. Worry_

_7. Cry _and _worry_

_8. Cry and worry in a corner_

Deciding to do the last one, I stand up and go to the nearest corner. I crouch down, and just as I get comfortable, the doorbell rings. I groan and scream, "Scorpius, will you get that?"

He hollers back, "Why me?" but he comes around the corner anyways. He opens the door. "Hi, Shannon. Rose is in the corner." Without another word, he walks back into our room, closing the door (and probably locking it).

"Rose, what's wrong?" Shannon asks walking towards me. I nod towards the table. She walks over and picks up the note from Alex and my list of things to do about it. After reading, she wordlessly walks over and pulls me into a hug, letting me cry on her shoulder. "Rose," she whispers after several moments of silence. "I think, since you probably don't want to move, you should put a blocking spell on the house. I don't know how he figured out where you live, but I think that, since he is one of the biggest creepers ever, that you need to protect yourself from him and..."

There's a knock on the door that causes my head to shoot up. I stare at the door, and Shannon looks over at it too. "Do you think it's..."

"SCORPIUS!" I scream, interrupting Shannon's question.

He comes immediately, hearing the pain and fright in my voice. "What's wrong?" I nod at the door, and another knock is heard. "You think it's..."

I nod. "Please help me." I move further into the corner. "Please." Shannon pulls me closer to her and looks up at Scorpius begging him with her eyes. Scorpius sees my pain, and, after grabbing his wand, opens the door.

"Is Rose home?" a male voice asks.

"Who the hell are you?" Scorpius snaps backing, his grip tightening on the wand hidden behind his back.

"I'm here to see Rose. Is she home?" the voice repeats; the same voice that has haunted me for years. I cringe into the corner at the sharpness of his words, clinging to Shannon for my life and crying quietly.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You?" Scorpius repeats, ready to draw his wand.

"A friend."

"Named?"

"Alex." Scorpius's wand is out, and Alex is on the ground before you could even blink.

**I know. It's short. But I'm happy with it. Update tonight or tomorrow, hopefully.**

**APUSH TIME!**

**xoxo**


	8. Dress

**A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry it's been so long. I've missed you. Please don't give up faith on me. Also, because this story is about Rose's wedding, it'll mostly be in her POV**

R's POV

What to Do with Alex

_1. Burn his corpse._

_2. Lock him in the closet forever._

_3. Feed him to the Nargles._

_4. Give him to J.K. Rowling, who will probably kill him off. **(A/N: I love Jo, our Queen, but she kills EVERYONE I've ever loved.)**_

_5. Run away._

_6. Sell him to some "nice" people._

_7. Cry about it._

_8. Let Scorpius figure it out._

I decide on the last one and pull myself out of the mental list. "Scorp," I whisper. He looks over at me. "What are we gonna do?"

He shrugs and looks back down at Alex's motionless form. "He'll wake up in about five minutes, so we better figure out fast."

"I don't want to kill him," I sigh, leaning into Scorpius for support.

"Neither do I. And, we won't. But I don't know of any way to get him away from you forever. We can obliviate all his memories of you. We could only do a few."

"What if we do that?" I question, stepping towards Alex's body. "We obliviate the last two days from his memory. It'll buy us some time. We can talk to people, call the Wizard Cops. They'll know what to do."

Scorpius nods and casts the charm. I give him Alex's address from when we were kids, and Scorpius Apparates the body there. He comes back, and we collapse onto the couch.

"I thought I only had to worry about the wedding. Now I have a stalker to keep track of to." I laugh humorlessly and lay my head on Scorpius's lap. "What's next on our list of preparations?"

"Well, your mom and grandma have been working with my mom, and they said they'd plan it all if we wanted. It could be as much of a surprise to us as to everyone else. I mean, it's wizard custom to let them do some, but what if they did it all. It would take pressure off of you, help speed it up, and I think I'd like it if it were a surprise."

I nod in agreement. "I've never been one of those girls that dreams about her wedding."

He chuckles. "I know. You were too busy studying for that."

I playfully punch him in the arm and laugh too. "Yeah. I used to be the biggest bookworm."

"Used to be? Our library's bigger than the kitchen."

I sigh, "Hey, what else am I supposed to do with my time?" He opens his mouth to respond, but I butt in, "And don't even make some sexual comment because I'm totally not in the mood."

He sighs and deflates slightly into the couch. I reach up and give him a small kiss.

* * *

After telling the adults that we want them to plan the wedding, things settle down nicely. They react enthusiastically, and it makes **me **happy to make **them** happy. Scorpius and I spend a few days being lazy around the house. (Among other things.)

When Shannon arrives later in the week, I groan and make myself welcome her warmly. Victoire arrives short after, and the two exchange awkward greetings. While they didn't hate each other, the two were never best friends and didn't talk at all when I wasn't around.

The adults had promised that I could still pick out the wedding dress, so the three of us go to the only wizard bride shop around. The shop is empty except for an old lady who eagerly rushing to aid us at the door. I tell her that I have no idea what I want, and she laughs.

"You must have some idea!" she exclaims, bustling around that white gowns. "I mean, every girl has imagined her wedding at some point!"

Victoire chuckles. "She grew up with a brother, several dozen male cousins, and only about two friends that were girls. Not to mention she spend half her youth with her nose in a book. She wasn't exactly an average girl."

The lady scoffs, and I can tell her opinion of me is dropping by the second. "Well, what's the theme of your wedding?"

I smile nervously. "Well, you see, I'm not planning my own wedding. I'm letting my mom, grandma, and groom's mom plan it all. I wanted it to be a magical surprise. I thought that better than some girl like me who doesn't know red from green from purple trying to pick stuff out! I told them I'm show them my gown, and they'd work around it."

The woman frowns and gestures around energetically. "Well then, look! Tell me what pleases you, and we can try it."

After over a dozen white, regular dresses that Shannon and Victoire suggest, I grow bored. "They're beautiful," I sigh, "but they're not me."

"Well," Shannon says, "what **is **you?"

"I don't know. I was raised around a bunch of guys. I love books. I'd do anything for the ones I love. I feel emotions very passionately, and I never do anything halfway. I'm a Gryffindor, but I feel in love with a Slytherin. I never thought my life, especially the part with him, would work out, but so far so good. I don't know what I want after this. I never knew. I just kinda play it by ear." I shrug and look around, sighing as I realize that I know as little about myself as this stranger knows about me.

I hear Shannon gasp from the back, and I spin towards her. She's pointing at the perfect dress, and I follow her towards it. I pull it through my fingers, instantly falling in love with every part of it. "Is it too...nontraditional?"

Shannon and Victoire shake their heads. "It's perfect!"

I stare at it. The dress is green, with a small line of white at the bottom. The poofy bottom molds into a form-fitting top with a line of flowers at the seam. It's strapless top is separated by a jeweled belt. It's so very out-there, like me. It's so beautiful in a nontraditional way, like me. It's so unique, like me. It's so Slytherin, like me.

It's so me.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review.**

**Love you all**

**xoxo**

**(Her dress is the new cover image for this story.)**


End file.
